DGraymon
by Roll No Fansub
Summary: TRANSLATION. AU. Allen Walker, at his 15's he had a "normal" life under strict "care" of his tutor Cross Marian, a computer system programmer of great prestige. But one day a curious creature landed on his life making it...DIGIVOLVE!


**Original Author:** Danyeda Goofy Panterita  
**Translator:** Helen Cutie

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned DGM ("man), many more exorcists would come out and the uniforms would be so freaking cool like the Trinity Blood ones. But, since there are still being just a few exorcist and the uniforms are still being simple, we can assume that, effectively I don't own it.  
BTW I don't own Digimon either, if it was mine, I would be already working in the 6th season are property of their respective authors.

I deeply thank Kodak, Elyon and Mikeiryu for supporting and standing all my stupidities (this one being one of the biggest of themi), for marking my mistakes with sincerity to improve them, for listening from my own lips what my mind has created, for tuning up all those details, that even thought the seemed small, they really meant a lot to me specially because you gave yourselves time to fix them.

But I want to specially thank you, my reader, thanks a lot for taking a chance to read this, I really appreciate it.

* * *

"_**Every **__**single encounter… between humans and digimons…is a miracle itself"**_

_**

* * *

****1." Who are you?**_

"GOD DAMMIT!" roared a man running at full speed through a foreign forest, holding in his arms a yellow striped egg.

He turned his head in opposite direction, looking out for any sign of his pursuers but fortunately, for him, it wasn't that way. Immediately, his thoughts concentrated on his adventure partner that was left behind to save that egg…THE EGG!... he had to hurry up and take it to the door. It was the only choice left if he wanted to prevent that the egg fell on enemies' hands. He had already lost one; he definitely would not let himself lose another.

As he kept going his road, he caught glimpse of a great construction that stood out of the tree's crowns.

"_Almost there" _thought the man with a smile. He looked at the egg once again, one of the last options he had so his lifetime project wouldn't go to hell due to that person's actions.

When he arrived to a clearer place, he could appreciate the construction he had noticed a few meters ago. It was some kind of pyramid that reminded him those constructed by the Mayans in Mexico.

Without doubt he walked towards the pyramid's top, not noticing the presence of an odd black butterfly that had followed his steps.

After a couple of minutes he finally reached the top. There was a small temple with a couple of columns that stood up, as he kept walking, he entered and saw two altars, and beyond these he caught a glimpse of what he was looking for, an odd door in the shape of a heart and multiple embellishments on it.

While he walked towards the door, he stopped by the altars to check any odd presences in them.

In his face, a smile began to show up when he noticed two lacking pieces, one on each of the altars. "Hiding them was the best idea" said the man loudly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Said a voice coming from his back, he immediately turned around, knowing who's voice was that.

"Hi, Tyki" said the man with calmness. A tall young man stood in front of him, he had wavy black hair, he wore a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and an elegant pair of black dress pants with their respective dress shoes. Besides having a wide and malicious smile decorating his face, besides him fluttered a black butterfly, which the older man couldn't resist stop staring.

"You like it, Cross?" Asked the young man enjoying himself, admiring the butterfly "he made it… just like your just that this one is…"

"Infected" Completed the older man with a light frown.

"If you want to call it like that." Said the dark haired man not noticing the mood change in the other man."But enough of stupidities, lets go straight to the point of this, Cross. You don't have many choices, the best you can do is give me the egg and the ark, like this, I wouldn't have to hurt you."

Cross raised a brow in sign of amazement. Not only due to the poor threat from the young man (he could do it, but it would not work with him) but of what he knew. The only way that he could have known he had the ark in his possession was…

"Yeegar…" whispered. But Tyki heard him perfectly

"That's right…it wasn't so hard to winkle out all the information from that convalescent old geezer…

"PEPPER BREATH!"

Before Tyki could react, a pair of large, thin and black arms appeared of nowhere to protect him of the fireball that would hit him.

"You're late" Cross limited himself to say that as he turned his head to the right to watch his absent partner appear from between the two columns, an odd and small orange-yellowish dinosaur.

"Sorry" said the small creature while scratching the back of it's neck. "But there were many enemies. You okay, Cross?

"Idiot, you shouldn't even ask that!"

"Don't call me idiot, you pervert!"

"What did you said?" Irritably asked the red head with a vein popping out of his forehead

"What you heard" Said the dinosaur arm crossed with a fake disappointment face."Don't tell me that besides being a pervert you are deaf?"

"Agu…" But Cross' scold was left halfway when he saw that the hands that had just protected Tyki had taken his friend by the neck.

"Well, now you've got no choice, give me the egg and the ark or you lizard will pay the consequences" Tiky claimed, with an odd seriousness, strangely reflected on his personality.

Cross looked at his prisoned partners, then he looked at Tyki and then the didn't took long before he made his choice. He dug his hand inside his pocket and pulled out an odd ball with wings along with artefact equally strange.

"…the ark" Whispered Tyki while watching the object, he was happy because he had rapidly finished his mission.

"Don't do it Cross" Yelled the little dinosaur while trying to free himself from the enemy's hold.

"Don't tell me what to do, idiot!" spat the red head while he turned himself around to see the heart shaped door. "You are VERY wrong…"

"What the he…? Tyki began.

"…if you think you will stop me with this!" Yelled Cross as he threw the egg, the ark and the ball at the same time towards the door.

Many things happened at that moment. The ball began to shine was well as the door did, making the door open at that instant so the 3 objects could go through it effectively and close itself afterwards. Tyki ran towards the door to catch them, followed by the butterfly and the hands jumped from his grip to the dinosaur's. While Cross moved towards Tyki's opposite direction and yelled:

"AGUMON NOW!"

"PEPPER BREATH!"

A fire ball formed in Agumon's mouth. This went straight towards Tyki, who could barely miss it but due to this evasive manoeuvre the fire ball hit the already closed door, which, after a few seconds of being hit was surrounded by some kind of electrifying power of certain purple colour and exploded afterwards.

Once again, the pair f hands guarded Tyki and the butterfly from the impact.

"That bastard!" Exclaimed the tanned furious. Freeing himself from the shield of the hands, he turned his view where Cross and that gecko were. But, for his surprise, they were no longer in there. Sceptical of what had just happened and with a growing fury coming out every particle of his being, Tyki ran as fast as he could from that place. Not only had he lost the egg and ark, but Cross Marian had slipped through his fingers. And those news were definitely not good, not to **him**.

* * *

Sunrays entered throughout a window, illuminating that small and simple room. Small, because it had previously been a storage room, and simple, because inside of the room was a bed, a drawer and a writing desk. The previously told bed was been occupied by a sleeping teen of barely 15 years old, whom was looking in between dreams for a much comfortable sleeping position, ended in a place where the sunlight hit directly his face, bringing awakening as consequence.

The teen, with outstanding sloth and bother, he woke threw a yawn in the air, followed by the action of rubbing his eyes. Then he noticed the intensity that the sun rays had while trespassing the window that uncovered a beautiful clear blue sky.

"Oh God" said the teen as he felt nervousness run through his whole body. Without doubt he sped to the writing desk, were a pile of books, notebooks and other stuff stood. He shuffled them until finding sight of his cell phone and, ignoring the 5 lost calls, he checked the time.

"9 o' CLOCK!" He rapidly searched for his underwear and his uniform to take a shower.

He was dead. It was Monday, week beginning AND exams week beginning too. Actually, because of the annoying Physics exam, he had gone very late to bed. That might explain why he did not turn on the alarm clock. But if he forgot, why hadn't his guardian awakened him to prepare breakfast? Yeah, he wouldn't awake him because he would be late for school, his guardian would awake him, because the freaking thirty"and"so" years old man wanted to wake up every single day and have breakfast nicely set on his table. Oh and if he didn't have it, he would pay the consequences. Like what? You might ask, well, something like not receiving his allowance, for example.

So, before entering the bathroom, he checked if his guardian had come to sleep last night. He reached the room, hell that WAS a room, not like his that had changed from storage room to room about 10 years ago. And, effectively, the man was not there, he hadn't even got home since last night, because the bed was still untouched.

With this detail, already checked, he finally went towards the bathroom. But it seems like destiny had other plans for the kid, because, in that precise moment someone persistent knocks drew his attention.

"Argh, what a pain in the a…I´M GOING!" Yelled the teen.

He opened the door and while doing so, he couldn't stand but look strangely at the person in front of him.

"Moore?" Asked the teen sceptical when staring at the brunette with glasses in front of him.

"Allen…"Said the brunette copying the same sceptical tone but it didn't take so long before she changed it for an angrier tone."It's me, why hadn't you answered my calls?" said the girl, showing the cell phone screen, while she opened up space to enter Allen's apartment living room.

"_So, those were her calls"_Allen thought remembering the 5 lost calls.

"It's 'cause I just woke up" Answered Allen finally, closing the door and following her friend towards the living room, where she sat still.

" I already noticed that" said the girl while scanning the boy from head to toes, he still wore his pyjamas.

"Besides" Allen began, interrupting her friend" What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"That why I've been trying to call you. There are no classes.

"WHAT?" Said the teen unbelievingly. He had literally killed himself studying last night and they come out with this news "But…w-why?"

"Well, sit down, you won't believe this." Said the girl seriously. Allen obeyed and took a seat in the couch that was in front of Moore. "Well, what happened is, that Principal Yeegard died very early this morning and the wake is taking place at this precise moment"

"But how...I saw him last Friday and he seemed to be in perfect conditions…"Said the boy in concern. Well, yeah, Mr. Yeegard was an advanced age man, but he was of the least ones that kept a good shape. He was in such a good shape, that between the alumni, there were rumours that he would reach his 150´s in no time…of course, this was just a joke.

"Yeah, but, last night, when he was heading home, he crashed." When she said that, Allen in a semi"automatically manner touched his left eye scar."He arrived in a very critical condition to the hospital, he passed long hours at the Intensive Care Unit, it seemed to be progressing but he died very early this morning. They told my sister when I was changing clothes for school."

"Your sister?"

"She gives math class at high school, remember?" Moore cleared.

"Oh, yeah…So, principal died" His hand moved to his face." I pity his family.

"And that's why I'm here…"Stated the girl interrupting her friend's thoughts "my sister had no intentions of taking me to the funeral, but she wouldn't let me alone, so she sent me with you. I'm sorry about that." Said the girl with a shy smile.

"Don't worry Moore, besides, how many times didn't your sister and you took care of me whenever Cross felt like loosing his tracks in weekend adventures?"

"I guess you're right. By the way, Is Mr. Marian home?"

"No" Answered the kid with tired face" He didn't get home last night, better for me, I feel like my soul rests when he is not around.

"Allen, you meanie! He's your tutor"

"…and a womanizer, a debauched, exploiter and stingy that makes me clean, make lunch and repair whatever he brakes."

"And then, why haven't you left?" Asked the girl.

"I won't give him the pleasure of calling me coward, weak or any other thing he might think. Besides, he's my legal tutor, and if I leave, it would be to an orphanage…and up to a certain point this is better than that." Stated the kid mad to himself for considering his lifestyle something "good".

"So it must be not that bad, after all.

"You haven't…

"Haven't had any breakfast, right?" Interrupted the girl.

"Um…no…"

"Well, then go ahead and take a bath, meanwhile, I'll see what to cook.

Without saying anything else, Moore stood up from her seat in the couch and went to the kitchen. While Allen did what was requested and went to the bathroom, of course, grabbing his clean clothes first.

_Finally_ he thought. Taking a bath made him feel good. Before entering the shower he saw his reflection in the mirror over the faucet. And he could stop himself from watching once again that strange scar that he had on his left eye, even though he almost had already 10 years with it, he couldn't get used to it at all.

He had got it in a car accident that took his parents. Mana and Julia Walker. He didn't remembered too much of his life before the accident, well, he actually hardly remembered anything at all. But enough to know that he had his mother's azure gray eyes; "Just like your Mother's". Cross had told him. Unfortunately that was the only thing he could keep from them, because his hair was another story. It seems like he was born with albinism. His hair was white as snow and his skin fair. Even though they never knew why he kept his eyes with that azure colour instead of red, typical of albinos. Allen wanted to believe that life wanted to keep him with that memory of his parents.

When the droplets began to hit his skin, he began to remember how he came to live with Cross Marian. He was in his hospital room when he opened his eyes for the first time. Sitting arm crossed with that indifference that was so typical of him. When the grown up noticed the kid awake, he introduced himself as an old friend of his father, and going straight to the point, he plainly gave him the bad news about his parents' death.

Of, course, little Allen of that time didn't took the news so well. But could calm himself down and that's when Cross threw another bad news to him, even though that in that precise moment it seemed to be a beam of hope for the recently orphan, Cross was his legal tutor, so he had to live with him.

Cross was single, with a recently finished Programmer career; he lived by himself in an apartment living a life that any single man in the middle of his youth lived (party, alcohol, women, etc.). A child, like Allen, meant a change in this way of life…but not for Cross Marian.

Even though the apartment had just one room, where Cross slept. He didn't look for another department, so he chose to fix the storage room so the kid could stay there. And when he went out at night for parties, he leaved Allen with Moore and her sister in charge. That's how they met and became friends….

When he finished his bath, he dried and got dressed. Se arranged his hair and went out ready to sabotage the breakfast his friend would make.

When he went out he walked towards the kitchen but he noticed his friend sat in the single person couch that gave it's back to Allen.

"Moore?" Asked the kid.

"Allen, come here." Said the girl surprised, turning her head towards her friend.

"What happened?" Allen said.

"I found this in front of the computer's monitor" she said while pointing the desktop that was located three meters away from her position.

"What…" but Alle's question was unfinished, Moore had in her arms an egg with yellow stripes, it was too big, it was like an ostrich egg.

"Moore…what's that?" Asked the boy.

"I don't know! When I finished cooking I came here to sit down, suddenly I turned around and saw them there.

"…Them?" Asked the boy

"Yeah, there were this two things there too." Moore introduced her hands into her pockets and took out a strange artefact that fitted her palm it was large, of a white colour with silver embellishments and a screen. And in her other palm there was a golden ball with wings.

Allen took both, the artefact and the ball. In that precise moment the egg Moore had in her arms began to shine. A yell escaped from the girl's throat while she left the egg in the couch and she backed away without moving her view towards the egg. Allen did the opposite; he got closer to the shining egg. Something inside him told him to touch it…

"Allen wait…" The brunette begged.

Allen simply turned around to look at her, he smiled sweetly giving her the ball along with the white artefact, then he took the egg in his arms and this began to change its shape while the glow began to decrease.

Both kids could not believe what they were seeing. There was not an egg in front of them anymore but some kind of cradle of a certain brown stone colour and inside of it was a strange creature with two black shining eyes and with a jelly consistence, it looked towards Allen amazed with a huge smile.

"Allen, I've been waiting for you" said the being.

"A..A…Al-Allen" Moore stuttered out of fear and nervousness.

But Allen was ecstatic, he couldn't move. Not for fear like his friend, but for something else…what the creature had told him. Waiting? Him?

Allen kneeled in front of the creature so his face was in front of it's and just one question escaped his lips.

"Who are you?"

* * *

_**Explanation**__**;**_

I just noticed something very interesting. Moore seems to actually be 21 years old XDD. Well that's what it's short profile of DMG Fanbook says. But since I didn't knew it and in the anime and the manga she seems to be around Allen's age, we will consider her that age. (that explains why she's a cop XD). So, that's why she's got like 14 or 15 years here :3.

* * *

**A/N:** And dun dun XD. I knew my love for X"over would take me to make a stupidity… but not such a big one o_O.  
Oh well, your eyes don't deceive you and no, you hadn't had any kind of strange hallucinogenic substance (maybe I did, but you hadn't), this is real and I'm glad to had been the first one that thought this X"over ^W^.  
Two series with absolutely nothing in common have been put together thanks to mi wicked mind, fanfiction and AU; DGM and Digimon. Hohohohohoho, I don't know why but I'm very enthusiastic to finish this project :3, I have my hopes in God so I can finish this.  
PLEASE! REVIEW! n_n

P.S. Damn cooler and original title this fanfic couldn't have, right?


End file.
